Core E: Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement Project Summary The Outreach Recruitment and Engagement (ORE) Core is a liaison between the Knight Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) and the research participants, the lay community, the professional community, and community partners. The ORE Core provides forums for Knight ADRC researchers to share their research with the lay community, health professionals, and academic audiences. The ORE Core focuses on recruitment and retention of participants for all Center research, with a special emphasis on recruitment of African Americans. The ORE Core has three central Aims: recruitment and retention, education and engagement, and training. The ORE Core aims for 2020-2025 are summarized as follows: 1. To facilitate the recruitment and retention of participants in the Knight ADRC cohort to achieve the Core's goals: 100 new participants in the next 5 years with a retention rate of at least 80%. ORE Core recruitment goals will emphasize participation in biomarker studies and recruitment of African Americans and people with mild memory and thinking changes. 2. To inform and raise awareness of lay individuals and health professionals concerning healthy aging, AD and related disorders and the research of the Knight ADRC. The ORE Core will continue both an emphasis on rural education with the Clinician Partners Program and engagement of the African American community with an annual Seay Lecture and additional Workshops emphasizing the important role of African American research volunteers. 3. To provide educational opportunities for junior trainees. The ORE Core will coordinate with the Research Education Component (REC) to coordinate training opportunities for students from high school through junior faculty with a goal of fostering an interest in Alzheimer disease and related dementia (ADRD) clinical care and/or research.